


A new beginning

by Startanewdream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Epilogue, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Startanewdream/pseuds/Startanewdream
Summary: Harry and Ginny in the aftermath of the battle, getting back together and deciding to live. Nine pieces following them through May to September of 1998.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 35





	A new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is not supposed to fill every moment of their relationship, just to show glimpses of some moments as they get together and discover who they are as a couple. Hope you enjoy it!

**1.**

For a moment, Harry thought he was still dreaming. Soon enough this notion seemed wrong to him because his whole body ached and the new scars he had recently acquired were very visible, but the pair of brown eyes that returned his gaze must surely belong to some dream – the same dream he had been having for months.

‘I didn't want to wake you up’, the owner of the brown eyes said, sounding guilty. ‘Sorry’.

He’d missed her voice – until he heard it then, in a low, soft tone that seemed to echo in the empty room, Harry hadn't realized how unique her voice was.

‘Are you alright?’, she was asking, now with concern in her voice. Harry raised from the bed.

That movement reinforced the pain in his body, but he didn't care. He took the two steps that separated him from her and stretched out his hand, touching the strands of her red hair. They were soft and very real.

His fingertips touched her face, feeling her skin, rejoicing in the feel of familiarity that touch brought. He admired her freckles – she had twenty on the left side of her face, as he remembered counting one afternoon a long time ago – it was one of his favourite memories. Both embraced under an apple tree in the grounds, watching the sunset, kissing as if they had all the time in the world to be together –

His fingers touched her lips. He could remember the taste, the warmth of them. Her lips parted at his touch, and her eyes sparkled. Everything was so real.

He was not dreaming, after all.

And suddenly, Harry felt very awake; the memories returned, and with them, relief mixed with grief flooded his body. He could see, clearly as if had just happened, Voldemort's body being hit by his own green spell, he could feel the happiness that came with an understanding – _it was finally over!_ \- but he could also feel sadness for all those who had gone. It was such a big price to pay –

Her brown eyes were still fixed on him. He felt very aware of Ginny's presence, but he removed his hand and sat back on his bed. Now that he knew it was not a dream, Harry looked around and found that he was still in the boys' dormitory, at the top of the Gryffindor Tower, and it was still dark outside. He couldn't tell what time it was. In fact, he didn't know a lot of things.

But there was only one answer he wanted at the moment.

When he looked back at her, her eyes betrayed no emotion.

‘I'm fine’, Harry murmured, knowing that his answer was coming a few minutes late. She didn't seem to find it weird. He didn't expect her to find it, of course.

Ginny had always understood him. He remembered how she already knew, even before he had said those dark words that they would have to break apart for a while.

 _For a while_. He had said that, right? He _had_ _made_ _a_ point of explaining that their breakup would last as long as Voldemort existed – which had been solved at some point in the past few hours – or days, he was not sure. And yet, they had never had a real conversation about the future – not even in those wonderful hours by the lake, not once, had they mentioned what they would do _after_ the end of the war. It had always been about living in the present, in a bubble of joy apart from the outside world. Until that wonderful happy bubble had burst with Dumbledore's death.

And Harry didn't know how to rebuild that bubble. Or even if it was possible.

‘Do you want to sleep more?’, she asked, her voice was low and hesitant. He didn't remember seeing her so insecure.

Harry shook his head.

‘What time is it?’

She fiddled with her pocket until she found a watch there. He also didn't remember that Ginny had a watch.

‘Five in the morning’, she murmured. ‘The sun will rise soon’.

She took a deep breath and took a step closer in his direction, presenting him with the watch.

‘It's yours’, she explained, and Harry recognized the battered watch. ‘I found it laying on the ground, it must have fallen during the battle’.

And there was the subject, bordering on the conversation. Harry shivered – he thought he knew when he had lost the watch – and what he was doing then, walking to his death – and he knew this was only the beginning of a long conversation, one he knew it was necessary. _Where did you go? What did you do? Why these new scars? Why didn't you send me a single note? Did you die? Are we still together?_

‘Do you need anything, Harry?’, asked Ginny, sounding patient. Harry tried to decipher her eyes.

Concern. Affection. Grief.

‘A bath, to start’, he said at least. He had showered after the battle, but somehow, he still felt dirty from all blood and dust. ‘And maybe something to eat’.

Ginny nodded.

‘I'm going to call Kreacher’, she said, walking to the door. With her hand on the doorknob, she turned, a slight hint of amusement in her voice. ‘By the way, what did you do with that house-elf? I swear he’s _nice_ now’.

Harry couldn't help but laugh a little.

‘It was a good job’, Ginny added, and her gaze met his. Harry stopped laughing because she wasn't smiling.

She was serious, watching him.

‘I’ve missed you’, she whispered, and the words came out quickly as if against her will, as if it were better to say it all at once.

Harry hesitated. His mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out – he wanted to say so many things, but where to start? _I'm so sorry. For everything. I died. I saw your face before I died - it was my last thought. I saw your dot on the Marauder's Map, all this time. That's what kept me going. I love you, I’m sorry for not saying it before. Did you meet someone while I was gone? Do you still want me? Are we still together?_

When he didn’t answer, she turned, making her hair dance around her, and he noticed her hair was shorter than he remembered. It was just one of the things he’d missed the past year.

The words he was supposed to say suddenly became very obvious.

‘I’ve missed you too’, Harry said, his voice coarse, and for a moment he thought Ginny hadn't heard him.

But she stopped and he saw her take a deep breath and give him one last look. The expression on her face was the most beautiful he had seen in a long, long time.

It was her blazing look.

* * *

**2.**

Ginny was already there when Harry left the bathroom, sitting on his bed, her back to him so he couldn't see what she was working on. Harry saw that she had taken a shower as well; her hair was wet, running straight down her back. When he got closer, the smell of fruits, bread, and juices invaded his brain, and Harry felt absurdly hungry.

A second later, another scent dominated his mind, much more powerful than that of his breakfast.

Flowers.

He had never taken an interest in learning the name of flowers – roses, orchids, lilies, or daisies, he really didn’t know the difference, so Harry had never been able to define which flower Ginny Weasley reminded him of. But it was a unique scent. He closed his eyes and held out his hand.

Harry could feel her startling when he touched her hair – but it only lasted an instant, because after a second he heard her sighing and he felt her relaxing her body, leaning against him. Harry lowed his head to rest it at the top of her head, close to her wet hair, and took a deep breath.

He had missed her perfume. So much. Just the memory of it had not done it justice – and never, no matter what forest or countryside he’d been to, he had found a fragrance so strong and sweet and wonderful. There was nothing to justify staying away from her perfume, not even a Dark Lord who had made him break up with her –

 _Breakup._ They were no longer together.

He broke away from her.

‘Sorry’, Harry said, feeling his face flush. She turned toward him, a hard expression on her face.

‘For what?’, she asked. He wouldn't know how to answer, but Ginny didn't seem to expect an answer. ‘You must be hungry’, Ginny went on, the change in her tone very clear. ‘Mom and, by the way, Kreacher will kill me if you don't eat something’.

‘No’, he said, his voice husky. ‘You have to – _I_ need to apologize’.

Ginny closed her eyes and pressed her temple for a few seconds. He waited patiently.

‘Harry’, she began, and he realized he had missed her saying his name. ‘We really don’t need to do this right now’.

‘I do. I’m sorry for a lot of things’, he insisted, looking her straight in the eye. ‘First, for your brother –‘

‘Oh, sure’, she huffed, annoyed, rolling her eyes. ‘With so many things, you have to apologize for the one that was _not_ your fault’. Ginny sighed. ‘Eat something, Harry’.

At her stern look, Harry forced himself to put a piece of bread in his mouth and drink some juice. His stomach roared in approval, but he had more serious things to deal with.

‘I'm sorry’, he tried again.

‘Me too’, Ginny replied, in a low sad voice. He could see her eyes watering, but no tears came from them. ‘Fred would not want for us to cry because of him. At least, that's what George has been saying to everyone’. She sighed, not amused. ‘I miss him _so much_ ’.

He couldn't control himself – the pain in her voice was worse than anything he had ever dealt with. Without thinking, Harry wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close so he could embrace her, feeling her head lying on his chest. His fingers combed her hair until her breathing became calmer.

‘I thought it was awful when I saw Fred in the Great Hall’, she whispered, more to herself than to him. ‘I thought that nothing else could reach me, that nothing else could cause so much pain – then I saw you’.

Harry took a deep breath.

‘You were _dead_ , Harry. I saw Hagrid carrying you and I knew there was nothing, _nothing,_ that I could do. That was the only moment of the night I really thought I could die’.

‘Hey!’, Harry exclaimed, separating himself so he could see her face. She seemed distant. ‘Don’t say that’.

‘I thought Bellatrix was going to kill me’, Ginny continued, without listening to him. ‘For a moment, I was sure that Killing Curse would hit me, and at that moment I thought it was ok. I was going to see Fred and... you’.

Ginny sighed and stood up, to stand in front of Harry.

‘You don't know what I felt when I saw you were fine, Harry. I felt _alive_ ’.

She closed her eyes for a second. When he opened them, Harry could see there the determination and the strength that he loved – then, in the next moment, he felt her shoving him.

‘Ouch! What was that for?’, he asked, surprised, while she punched his chest. She wasn’t really hurting him, but there was a fire in her eyes.

‘ _Don’t ever_ _do that again’,_ she cried in an angry shaky voice. ‘So you want to leave me to play the hero? Okay. So you will leave without a warning? Okay. Won't send me a note to tell me you are alive? I get it. Want to stop me from fighting in a battle that _is also_ mine? I expected it and we will work out later. Walking to your death without saying anything? It’s so you. But pretending to be dead? _Never_.

He held her hands, trying to calm her down, but she only struggled to be free.

‘I had to do it’, Harry tried, but she didn't seem to hear him. ‘Voldemort had to think that I had really died, or – or he would _really_ kill me’.

‘And where did the rest of the people get into your plan?’, she countered, beside herself. ‘The people who _love_ you _?_ Did you think they would be okay seeing your body? Hearing the Death Eaters laughing? Did you think we wouldn’t care?’

‘No, of course _not_. I was trying to protect everyone –‘

‘Why can't _you_ protect _yourself_?’, she asked in a whisper, all her fire gone, and that change scared Harry more than when she had screamed. ‘Why couldn't you just try to survive for once? Wasn't there anything that made you _want to_ live, Harry?’

There was no more strength in her arms – Ginny just stopped struggling, and she didn't react when he embraced her again or when Harry kissed her temple.

‘I didn't want to die’, he whispered. ‘I never wanted to. But I _did_ ’. She shuddered. ‘It wasn’t because I was trying to be noble, but because it was the only way to finish Voldemort. I swear, if there was any other way – I wanted to live. I want to live’.

He took a deep breath.

‘I saw you when I was going to meet him’, Harry continued. ‘You were taking care of a girl –‘

‘I knew it was you’, Ginny whispered certainly. ‘I was sure someone was there, I could feel you somehow –‘.

Her lips brushed his neck when she lifted her head a little, inhaling his scent. Harry smiled.

‘I wanted to stay there with you. More than I ever wanted anything else’, he said, stroking her hair. ‘You don’t know how much I wanted then to be the one who would always be by your side, who would kiss you, who would be yours – I saw your future, and I knew I wouldn't be in it’.

She shivered and Harry kissed her on the forehead again.

‘And then I saw your face again’, he continued, his voice no louder than the sound of the wind coming in through the window. ‘You know, when – when they say that your whole life flashes before your eyes when you are about to die? Well, I saw your face’.

Harry touched her face, lifting her chin to make her look at him. His thumb slid tenderly over her skin.

‘I remembered, more than ever, every detail of you. The way you look at me, the taste of your lips, the kiss you gave me for my birthday. And I wished so much I had more time with you. Then…’

‘You died’, she whispered, when he didn’t continue.

‘I'm here’, Harry said without hesitation. ‘Not forever, because immortality doesn't appeal to me, you know’. She gave a little laugh, and he brought her closer. ‘But by your side for as long as you want me to’.

He could read the doubt in her eyes.

‘If you want me to’, he added, feeling suddenly exposed. She shook her head.

‘It’s you I’m concerned about. What will happen when you realize that there are still Death Eaters out there and the danger has not passed yet?’

Harry sighed.

‘I will still want to be with you’.

‘Or when my brother and Hermione call you for another trio adventure?’

‘I'll say I'm busy’.

‘And when you feel guilty about the battle? When you see –’, she shuddered, ‘- all the tombs and –‘

‘I want to start over’, Harry interrupted firmly, intertwining his hand with hers. ‘Not the Boy-Who-Lived, not the Chosen One... Just Harry.

He looked at her face, feeling suddenly nervous.

‘What do you think?’

Ginny's eyes were shining, lighter.

‘That would be good. I kind of have a thing for this Harry’.

There was a small smile on her lips.

‘I _fancy very much_ "Just Harry"’.

Ginny rose on tiptoe and kissed him lightly on the lips; Harry felt something stirring inside him – he _wanted_ more, because that brief touch was not enough to satisfy the need he felt for her. Hours and hours seeing her spot on the Marauder's Map just had made him miss their moments together, their bodies embraced while he felt her intoxicating smell, their lips moving in sync to a music that was only theirs –

But he finally had something he couldn't remember having before – _time_. He didn't have to rush anything, not this time.

‘Let’s start over’, Harry murmured, smiling quietly, and he let her force him to sit on the bed and eat a piece of cake.

* * *

**3.**

Harry carefully left the wreath of flowers in front of the grave but did not move. Unlike Fred Weasley's funeral the day before, here there was not a line of people wanting to show them their last respect, so he was able to be alone with his thoughts while he looked at the names written permanently on the headstone.

_Remus and Nymphadora Lupin._

The sound of footsteps on the grass alerted him – Harry imagined that the habit of looking towards the sound, sensing danger, would never really pass. The idea was melancholy.

Ginny wrapped her arm around his waist.

‘Tonks would hate this headstone’, she murmured, with fondness on her voice as she traced the names. ‘God, I will miss them so much. Tonks was my friend – an adult friend, someone who never thought I was too young for anything. She taught me so many things –‘, Ginny laughed softly, closing her eyes. ‘And Remus was always Professor Lupin for me. He helped me defeat the boggart, did you know? He taught me the spell, even when it was not in my grade, because, as he said, it was important to be able to fight your own demons’.

‘Remus understood that’, Harry agreed, smiling sadly. ‘He faced his demons every month – and that almost stopped him from living fully’.

‘Almost’. She closed his hand with hers. ‘But he had Tonks to help him. She loved him _so much_ –‘, she laughed, suddenly, and a few tears escaped without her being able to control them. ‘We had a talk about you, did you know? Tonks told me to be patient. He said that excessively noble Gryffindors would come around eventually’.

‘She was right’, Harry agreed, kissing her forehead. Taking a deep breath, Harry pulled out his wand and added one last sentence to the headstone.

‘Mischief managed’, Ginny read, her eyes searching his face.

‘He was the last Marauder’, Harry replied. She sighed.

‘Not really. Do you know what George told me yesterday after the funeral? That the dead are really gone when there is no one else who remembers them’. Ginny bit her lip. ‘There's someone you need to meet’, she murmured, and Harry could see something sparkling in her eyes.

Without saying anything else, Ginny took him by the hand, passed the place where Ron and Hermione were holding each other and led him to the main gate. A baby’s cry made Harry jump.

‘No’, he whispered, stopping cold. ‘I can't do that, not now –‘

‘He needs you’, Ginny replied, in a soft voice. ‘More than ever’. She stood up to kiss him lightly on the cheek. ‘I'll be by your side’.

She waited until Harry nodded to release her hand. Harry watched nervously as she went to the woman by the gate. The woman turned and Harry could see tears shining on her face, which was almost covered by the long black veil she wore – for a moment, Harry thought Andromeda Tonks looked more like Bellatrix Lestrange than ever, but there was something about her that made her more human than Bellatrix could ever be. Ginny was hugging Andromeda, saying something that Harry couldn't hear. Then she called to him, making a gesture with her hand.

The next ten steps seemed to echo on the stone floor of the cemetery. Harry's attention was constantly drawn to the clothes wrapping in Andromeda Tonks' arms – he felt a lump growing in his throat.

‘Mrs. Tonks?’, he murmured, looking into her dark eyes. ‘I'm really sorry for your loss’.

The tears came back, but Andromeda managed to smile and nod.

‘Do you want to meet your godson?’, she asked, her voice surprisingly steady. Harry took a deep breath.

‘I’d like to’, he whispered. Carefully, Andromeda put the baby on his arms.

Harry's panic came and went in seconds – it was like a newly discovered instinct to hold Teddy Lupin in his arms, supporting his head without fear of hurting him. He looked at the baby, and even with the blue hair that reminded him of Tonks, Harry thought he could recognize Remus in the shape of his nose, in the brown colour of his eyes.

‘He's so beautiful’, Harry murmured, looking up. Only Ginny was at his side. She ran a hand around his waist, hugging him, while the other was caressing Teddy’s hair.

‘Of course he is’, she said, giggling at the boy. ‘With beautiful parents, what did you expect?’

She kissed the top of his head. Teddy laughed and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, his hair was red, the colour of fire.

Harry smiled and adjusted the blanket around his godson.

‘Hello, Teddy’, he whispered, when the boy fixed his gaze on him. Harry thought there was a lot of Remus there, from the way the baby looked thoughtful and concentrated on him. ‘I'm your godfather’.

Teddy held out his tiny hand towards him and Harry took it with one finger.

‘I know I won't be your father. I know I will never be able to take his place and I wouldn’t want to. You had the best father you could – even if you won’t remember. And I know that hearing stories about him will never be enough because you will feel that you did not know him, you will feel that he left you, and parents _should_ be by our side… but sometimes they have no choice. As much as they want to be with us, they want even more for us to live. And your parents did that for you, Teddy. They loved you so much. I would trade places with them if I could –‘, Harry felt Ginny's hand tighten around him. ‘But I can’t. But what I _can_ do is to be always by your side. I will be your friend, your brother, your godfather’. He kissed the small hand. ‘I'll take care of you, my youngest Marauder’.

He glanced at Ginny beside him, his green eyes burning into hers.

‘We will?’ Harry asked hesitantly. Ginny smiled, her eyes sparkling.

‘We will’, she promised.

* * *

**4.**

Harry spotted Ginny easily when he stepped down from the podium at the end of his speech. He avoided the people who tried to talk to him, although at least today there were few people interested in him. Most of the public was still too emotional after the Memorial.

Ginny's eyes were watery, but there was no sign that she had shed any tears. Harry allowed himself a moment of contemplation, in which he remembered how girls and tears were topics that, together, were unfathomable to him - now, however, as he slid his hand over Ginny's shoulders, stroking her gently, he found that he wouldn't mind comforting her if she was crying or sensitive, because nothing would take him away from her.

‘It was a nice speech’, Ginny murmured, laying her head on his shoulder, so that a wave of her floral scent hit Harry. He let himself became disoriented, enjoying the smell as if it could vanish all melancholy from the last days.

‘Thank you’, he replied, although he wasn't sure what he was talking about.

‘I can't believe it's been a week’, she said in a low voice, as if she were just letting her thoughts escape. ‘Soon it will be a month, a year, a decade from now –‘

Harry didn't answer, his eyes fixed on the memorial in the middle of the grounds – the huge silver plaque that reflected sunlight.

‘Does it get better, Harry?’, she asked, turning to look him in the eye. ‘How much I miss them? This pain in seeing those names at the memorial?’

‘No’, Harry replied, calmly. ‘It never gets better, but you learn to live with it’. He looked up to the first two names written on the plaque. His parents. ‘They didn't want us to stop living because of them – and you know that. Fred wouldn't want to see you in pain, he was made for laughs’.

‘I know’, she agreed. ‘But it is hard’.

Harry kissed her on the forehead.

‘One day at the time. You don't have to pretend nothing happened – but that shouldn’t stop you from living your life just because they’re gone’.

Her lips curved in a small smile.

‘You know they're not gone. Not really’, she said, reciting the words from his speech. Ginny took a deep breath and stood up, offering her hand.

‘Where will we go?’

She sighed.

‘Let's live, Harry’.

* * *

**5.**

Harry took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair, trying to control his nervousness.

‘Ginny?’, he called, knocking on the door of her room. ‘Can I enter?’

The door opened and before he could react, there were two arms around his neck.

‘Harry!’, Ginny cried, delighted, kissing him on the lips softly. ‘I didn't know you would come today!’

‘It was a last-minute decision’, Harry confessed guiltily. ‘Ron will be a little annoyed when he realizes that I will not show up to see our new flat’.

She raised her eyebrows.

‘You are not going? It's yours too, everyone will be waiting for you, Mom wanted to –‘

‘I'll stop by later’, he said. ‘It's not like I won’t _live_ there... But there's something I need to do first’.

‘Okay’, Ginny agreed, looking at him. Harry bit his lip. His hand reached out and he stroked her face while the other hand played with her red hair. Harry could see her eyes shining, curious, but he didn't let that divert his attention.

‘There is someone I want you to meet’, he said, placing his hand on her chin, so that his thumb could slide across her flushed face.

‘It wouldn't be a _Veela_ you met on your road trip, would it?’

Harry laughed softly and kissed her lips.

‘Do you want to come with me?’, he asked and she nodded quietly. Harry hugged her and closed his eyes slightly, making them disappear into the air.

The cool breeze made him open his eyes; they were standing in a quiet alley of a village that Harry already knew. He could feel Ginny's gaze on him, the silent questions, but he just followed to the middle of the village.

‘Harry!’, she called, surprised, stopping as they crossed the main square. ‘That monument –‘

He knew what she was referring to even before he turned to look at the statue.

‘Yes’, he whispered. ‘It's my parents and me’.

Ginny approached the monument, her eyes fixed on the happy baby.

‘Is this Godric's Hollow?’, she asked, her voice no louder than a whisper, as if they were in a sacred place.

Harry nodded again and began walking. Ginny followed him without further question.

They passed the chapel, where Harry could hear the choir singing inside in the night mass. Before entering the cemetery gate, however, Harry stopped and indicated one of the rows of houses.

‘It was at the end of this’, he murmured, not really looking. Ginny needed no further explanation. Harry felt her squeeze his hand tighter and smiled slightly.

The gate opened with a slight creak. Harry looked around, enjoying the differences in the cemetery now it was summer. The green grass made the tombstones look less old, and the small flowers that blossomed in the ground were almost a sign of hope. He felt less nervous.

They walked to the center of the cemetery, passing the other headstones without looking at them. Then, Harry knelt down, staring at the marble headstone in front of him. He could feel Ginny's hand on his shoulder.

‘Mom, Dad’, Harry called softly. ‘I would like you to meet Ginny’.

She knelt beside him.

‘Mr. and Mrs. Potter’, she whispered reverently, raising her hand to touch the names. ‘James and Lily’.

‘She's my girlfriend’, Harry continued quietly, ‘Has been for some time. Not _for as much time as I_ would like –‘

‘His fault’, Ginny interrupted, smiling. ‘Your son is a little slow with girls’.

‘Yeah’, Harry blushed, ‘but I think I was a little better than you, Dad. Sirius told me it took you seven years to win over Mom. In fact, Mom, you would like Ginny. She is a redhead and very headstrong, the type of girl who does not accept to be left behind and prefers to be right in the middle of the action’. Harry shook his head at his girlfriend. She grinned. ‘And, Dad, you would love seeing her play Quidditch. She is the most amazing player ever –‘.

‘You’re overdoing, Harry’, Ginny murmured. ‘Anyway, Sirius told me that you were an excellent Quidditch player, Mr. Potter’.

‘James’, Harry corrected her. ‘I’m pretty sure my father would hate to be called Mr. Potter. And my mom would insist for you to call her Lily. You wouldn't want to upset your mother-in-law, Gin’.

Her smile was bright and full of mischief.

‘"Mother-in-law"?’, she asked, raising her eyebrows, making Harry's ears flush.

‘Well. You know, someday. Because, hum, that would be the natural course of life, I mean, I love you and... Well, you love me, right?’

He saw something warm shine in her eyes.

‘You are daring, Harry’, she replied. ‘Confessing that you love me in front of your parents’.

‘They already know that. I think even _your brothers_ know that because they came with a talk about being too young to be uncles – but, what I mean – it’s just that everyone must already know that I love you. It's not something I want to hide – not again’.

Harry took a deep breath.

‘That's why I brought you here. I wanted to introduce my parents to the woman I love’.

She intertwined her hand with his and turned again to the grave.

‘I know that wherever you are, you are proud of your son’, Ginny whispered, as she caressed Harry’s hand. ‘Not because he is a hero, but for who he is. Harry is noble and brave, and he would be like that even if he never had to. He can be a little prat sometimes, like when he broke up with a certain girlfriend to go and save the world, but that's part of him. He's loyal to an end, believes that everyone deserves to be saved or deserves a chance, he's – your son is wonderful’.

They raised together.

‘I'm not perfect’, she added, ‘in fact, I can be too stubborn and sometimes I explode before I really think things through. But I love him, and that is the best I can say in my defense for you. I hope you like me because I intend to live with your son for my whole life. I just want to make him happy’.

‘You already do’, Harry assured, feeling her head against his chest and hugging her closer to him.

He closed his eyes for a moment, but just before his eyelids shut completely, he thought he saw a couple on the other side of the cemetery, holding each other like he and Ginny were as if they were a reflection with small differences – the redhead's eyes were green, their clothes were dated, and they looked slightly older than Harry and Ginny. He thought that couple was smiling at them.

* * *

**6.**

‘We need to talk’, Harry murmured, sitting across her in the Burrow’s living room. Ginny looked up from the book she was reading, her brows furrowed.

‘Uh-oh. Are you going to break up with me again?’, she asked so seriously that he almost believed she wasn’t teasing him. Harry laughed.

‘Why would I make the same mistake twice?’, he replied and thought that his point had been very well placed, because she nodded, closed her book, and approached him. ‘I want to talk about the future’.

‘Oh, _that_ talk’.

‘I met McGonagall this morning. She sent me your letter from Hogwarts’, he declared, handing her a heavy brown envelope. Ginny opened it and exclaimed in delight; there were two badges there.

‘I'm Quidditch Captain’, she announced, amazed. ‘And – What? Head Girl? This is not right’. She grimaced. ‘Who in their right mind –‘

‘McGonagall told me that you were a leader last year and you deserved the position’, Harry explained distractedly. ‘My father was also Head Boy without being a prefect in the fifth year. Hermione assured me that she doesn't hate you for that’.

‘Gosh, Mom will have kittens she finds out. She will think I am finally becoming responsible’, Ginny said, making Harry grin for a moment. Then she looked at her Quidditch Captain badge. ‘So if I am the Captain –‘

She smiled, but it was a weak smile; Harry thought that she’d finally understood what they had to talk about.

‘You're not coming back’, Ginny whispered, and her voice had the exact same tone as when they had broken up. There was no surprise, only acceptance. She would not argue or ask, she was only confirming what she had always expected.

‘Kingsley offered me a place in Auror training. Starting in August’.

‘You will keep saving the world’, she murmured, with a hint of amusement in her voice. ‘You enjoy being a hero, Harry’.

‘It is not –‘

‘I know, Harry’. Ginny rolled her eyes. ‘I just –‘

‘Didn't want to be away from you’, he continued for her, raising his hand and touching her face. She closed her eyes. ‘We will see each other whenever we can. Hogsmeade, Christmas, I can even break in your dormitory if you want to, or write a love poem –‘

‘Boys can’t enter the girl’s dormitory’, she remembered, with a small smile.

He shrugged like it was nothing.

‘If I can break into Gringotts, what’s a dormitory?’

Ginny laughed weakly.

‘A letter would be nice’, she suggested. ‘It will be much better than the last time we were apart’.

‘It's not the same’, Harry cut in, determined. ‘I'm not leaving you, I don't want to end our –‘, Harry stopped, as a new and unpleasant idea crossed his mind. ‘Do you?’

‘What?’

His throat had gone dry. Harry forced himself to speak.

‘Want to break up’, he said. She opened her eyes, surprised. ‘Look, I know it won't be easy, we'll be apart _again_ and you'll be at Hogwarts and – I don't know, if you prefer – I would understand, of course –‘

‘That's the most stupid thing you've ever told me, Harry Potter’, Ginny cut him off. She had risen and even though she wasn’t very tall, she looked more menacing than ever. ‘Well, the second thing, because breaking up with me was already foolish the first time. Is this what _you_ want? Some time apart?’

‘No, no’, he said quickly. ‘Of course I don't want to –‘

‘Then _think_ before you say it. Haven't I waited for you since I was eleven? Didn't I wait almost patiently while you were after little pieces of Voldemort's soul? Haven't you realized yet that I will never give up on you?’

He found himself smiling, ignoring the danger this probably got him into.

‘I'm going to miss you so much, Ginny. Who else would put some sense in my head?’

She broke her sober face in a giggle, approaching him to sit on his lap. Harry embraced her.

‘Well, I can always send you a howler. Or show up at your room at three in the morning if you go more than three days without sending me a letter’.

‘Hum, I quite enjoy this idea’.

‘Not sending me letters?’, she asked, in an innocent voice. He lifted his hand to touch her face.

‘That's not what I was talking about’, he whispered and let his lips touch hers.

* * *

**7.**

_Knock knock._

Harry awoke with a start. The watch on his wrist said it was past midnight already; he had slept in the living room, reading the Auror apprentice's rules handbook – a reading that probably only Hermione would enjoy. The flat was dark and he found himself looking for his wand before getting up.

Someone was knocking on the door repeatedly.

‘Harry!’. He heard a muffled and familiar voice say. ‘Are you there?’

His sleepiness was gone immediately. He ran to answer the door.

‘Ginny?’, he called, surprised, looking at his girlfriend at the door. It was probably raining cats and dogs outside because she was soaked. Water dripped from her hair and her clothes on the carpet. ‘What are you doing here? Is everything ok?’

‘Yes, yes. I just needed to see you’, she replied, her voice with a mix of nervousness and determination, as she closed the door behind her.

Harry turned on the lights.

‘I'm going to get you a towel’, he said, watching her concernedly. Ginny seemed to be in a trance, as if her thoughts were miles away.

When he returned, he found that she had turned off the electric lights, igniting the fireplace instead. Ginny was staring at the fire, still lost in thought, and Harry was distracted by the sight of her; sometimes he forgot how beautiful she was, in a way that seeing her made him feel like he was falling in love all again. There was something ethereal in the way her hair could reflect the flames, or how there was more warmth in her eyes than any fire could ever provide him.

She turned to him, as Harry swore for a moment she was glowing.

‘Here’, he said, his voice suddenly dry, giving her the towel. She used it to dry her hair almost distractedly.

‘Come here’, she said softly, but Harry thought it sounded like an order. They sat together on the couch in front of the fireplace.

She lifted her hands and placed them around his neck, caressing the back of his neck, running up his hair. Her hands were cold from the rain, but Harry knew the goosebumps he felt had nothing to do with the temperature. She didn't seem to be in a hurry as her fingers slid then across his face as if she had never touched him before.

He remembered a long time ago, when they had walked in the grounds of Hogwarts after their first kiss and she’d caressed his face with the same tenderness.

‘Harry’, she called, almost singing his name. ‘Kiss me’.

It was another order and Harry never refused any request from her, but he would do it his way. Carefully, he held her face between his hands and approached her slowly. He touched her lips softly, as if discovering them for the first time, even though he knew their first kiss had been nothing but light; she parted her lips and he found himself tasting her, enjoy the touch of Ginny Weasley that never ceased to surprise him.

He didn't know at which point she’d started it – his mind was totally lost on the feeling of her lips moving beneath his, which somehow seemed even more exciting at midnight – but when he realized, her hands were busy unbuttoning his shirt.

‘Ginny?’, he asked, and the surprise was enough for him to ignore his natural instinct of just keep kissing her. She smiled, her body shivering – he couldn't explain what made her tremble.

‘It's July 31st, Harry’, she murmured, lowering her head so that her lips brushed his neck. Harry thought that this particular touch made very difficult his ability to think rationally. ‘Happy Birthday’. She lifted her head to look him in the eye. ‘I’ve thought about it a lot, but, really, I had already decided one year ago if you want to know’. She took a deep breath then took off her coat. Harry felt his throat dry instantly; she was only wearing a thin dress beneath her coat. ‘I never quite knew what to give you. You could have anything you wanted, so I thought – maybe we could share a memory. Something no one could ever take away from you, something to think about while you are in some boring class during your Auror training... Or if you meet some _veela_ _by chance’_.

‘Dating opportunities are lower than usual for one reason only’, Harry assured her, his voice husky and unsteady.

‘What reason?’

‘None of them are with you’.

Ginny laughed, but her laughter was muffled when Harry's lips pressed against hers, urgently. She finished removing his shirt, and Harry felt the touch of her hand on his chest, warming him more than any fire was capable of.

Finally, she stood up, offering her hand and pulling him toward his room.

Harry stopped her in the doorway, breathing unevenly, eyes burning with flame.

‘Are you sure?’

Ginny looked at him with sudden tenderness in her eyes, as if she didn't believe what she was seeing.

‘Only you to be surprised by your girlfriend in the middle of the night and ask if _she_ is sure’. She raised on her tiptoes to kiss him lightly on the lips and Harry stood in awe thinking that if that little touch was enough to send shivers down his spine, he’d probably die with anything else they did. ‘ _Are_ _you_ sure?’

In answer, Harry pressed his lips urgently against hers and closed the bedroom door.

Later, much later, feeling her body close to his, enjoying the cool breeze that came in through the window, he laughed.

‘You're _so_ lucky your brother isn't here tonight, did you know it?’

‘Lucky?’, Ginny repeated, looking at him slyly, and that smile made his body react to her as always. ‘Who do you think sent him to Hermione's place today?’

Harry laughed freely and lowered his head to kiss her temple; but Ginny moved, allowing him to kiss her on the lips instead, and Harry didn't think about Ron for a while.

* * *

**8.**

On the morning of Ginny's birthday, Harry accompanied her to the apparition exam at the Ministry of Magic, kissing her lightly and wishing her luck before she walked in to take the test. Then he went to his Auror training, more distracted than usual, his mind occupied with the plans he had carefully made for his night with his girlfriend.

It was their first official date and a longshot from the only date he had in life so far; Harry was feeling very glad about himself.

But when he left the training room in the middle of the afternoon for a cup of tea, he looked absently at the edition of the Evening Prophet that someone had left on the table and then the blood drained from his face.

There was a huge photo of him and Ginny walking together, hand in hand, at the entrance of the Ministry of Magic, with a headline about "Harry Potter's new girlfriend".

He stood up suddenly, angry, in doubt of who he should hex or if he should go look for her, but he felt a hand on his shoulder.

‘You still have two more hours of training’, he heard Kingsley's calm voice, and when he turned, he saw that Kingsley was looking at him seriously.

‘But – this photo –‘

‘People are desperate for good news, for something that doesn't seem so tragic, and unfortunately, your love life gives people hope’, explained Kingsley patiently. ‘You are famous, Harry. You will always be’.

‘I _hate_ it’, Harry replied. ‘But if it were just me, I could take it. But they are involving Ginny now and –‘

Harry fell silent, remembering when Rita Skeeter had published those gossips about him and Hermione, and how horrible it had been for her. He didn't want Ginny to go through this either.

‘Ginny is also known’, Kingsley remembered him. ‘And she knows who she's dating’.

‘I don't know if she does’, admitted Harry, upset. ‘People would gossip about when we first started dating, but this –‘, he indicated the cover of the newspaper, ‘- this is something else’.

‘Finish your training today, Harry, and go home. It will be all right, you will see’.

Harry nodded and went back to the training room. At least the possibility of exploding things helped him to ease the tension a little, but he was still feeling nervous when he apparated to the Burrow.

Those two hours were enough for him to really think about his situation. That headline was just the beginning, he knew. Reporters would just keep coming, would just keep asking him questions, scrutinizing every detail of his life. And her life if they stayed together. How could he ask her to be with him that way?

When he entered the living room, Mrs. Weasley smiled at him much more sympathetically than usual, and Harry knew that she must have seen the newspaper. From the armchair, Ron was looking at him almost mockingly, but a look from his mother prevented him from teasing Harry.

‘I’m so glad you arrived, Harry. Dinner will be ready in ten minutes’.

‘Hum, actually, Ginny and I –‘

‘Ginny asked us to have a family dinner birthday party’, she explained gently. ‘You two can go out later’.

Harry contained a grimace.

‘Can you call her? She's in her room’.

Harry nodded, and when he passed Ron, his friend called him.

‘Hey, Harry. Be patient with her’, Ron suggested, and the lack of warning for Harry to behave while in her room was more than alarming.

He went up to the first landing and took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

‘Come in, Harry’.

‘How did you know it was me?’, he asked, entering her room, and seeing her finish a letter on her desk.

‘No one else ever knocks’, she replied idly, turning to look at him. Harry didn't think her smile reached her eyes. She was still wearing her day clothes, and Harry felt his stomach sink.

‘I thought we were going out’.

‘I don't know if it's a good idea today’, she replied uncertainly.

Harry hesitated, biting his lips, but when he opened his arms, in doubt, she came and accepted his hug. He inhaled her flower scent, letting it fill his head with happy thoughts, before speaking again.

‘I’m so sorry’, he whispered, disturbed. ‘I should have seen the photographer there, I should –‘

‘Harry’, she interrupted, sounding half-impatient and half-amused. ‘You seriously need to stop apologizing for things that are beyond your control’.

‘But if it wasn't for me –‘

‘ _It's not your fault_ ’, she insisted forcefully. ‘If you want to blame someone, blame the reporter who had nothing better to do. Blame the newspaper that had nothing important to publish. This is just - just Romilda Vane all over again, asking me about your tattoos instead of things that really matter’.

He broke away to look at her. Her brown eyes were determined, but Harry could see she was also more bothered than she was admitting.

‘I know it's unpleasant’, he said. ‘And I wanted you to understand that – it will never really be over. They will never leave me alone’.

‘I… I know’.

And there was the hesitation.

‘That's a problem, isn't it?’, Harry asked, in a fearful whisper.

‘Yes’, Ginny admitted, and then she was alarmed when she saw the look on his face. ‘But not because of you. Really, Harry. It's just that today I realized how people must be seeing me and – well – I don't want to be "Harry Potter's girlfriend"’.

‘Oh’, he exclaimed, feeling his stomach sank further.

‘Stop thinking I'm going to break up with you’, Ginny cut him off, clearly seeing the direction of his thoughts. ‘I meant that I want to be Ginny Weasley before I am your girlfriend. I don't want to be just the hero's love interest, you know’.

‘I do. You are a hero all by yourself’.

She smiled, and Harry thought it was a full smile this time. She rose on tiptoe to kiss him softly on the lips, but Harry brought her closer, deepening the kiss until she sighed against his lips.

‘So I've been thinking’, she continued when they broke apart, careful to keep her hands around his neck. ‘Do you know how we talk about plans for the future? I want to wait. I want to be myself before I am –‘, she stopped, her face pink in a way that Harry adored. ‘ – before I am not just Ginny Weasley anymore. You know, when I make my big Quidditch debut, I want the uniform to be written Weasley before I change to – to another name’.

Harry felt his face flushing at the dreams she was conjuring, but he just kissed her temple fondly.

‘I will be your number one fan, Weasley’, he promised.

* * *

**9.**

Ginny raised her eyebrows when she hugged him.

‘Is that a wand in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?’, she asked slyly.

Harry rolled his eyes, ignoring the heat on his face.

‘I'm _always_ happy to see you – and yes, it's a wand’. He looked around carefully, but the train platform was not very crowded. ‘If anyone gives any sign that they will try to take a photo here, I will use your Bat-Bogey Hex’.

‘McGonagall promised it wouldn't have any reporters, Harry’, remembered Ginny. Then she sighed. ‘Now, will you keep worrying about who may be watching us or you will say goodbye to your girlfriend? You know, the one you will miss terribly for the next couple of months?’

Harry shared a grin with her before kissing her, but he knew there was something melancholy about that smile and that kiss, due to the longing he already felt before he even saw her leaving. He remembered how he had felt at the beginning of his Sixth Year when he had been so used to her presence over the summer, that he had been really surprised to remember that she had other friends at Hogwarts and that their paths did not cross so much.

Now, her absence would be much worse. He had grown accustomed to meeting her at night, after training or classes, to talk about their days or to enjoy each other’s touches. He would miss those lazy Sundays when they were laying on the grass outside the Burrow, feeling the sun on his face, their hands together. And he knew he would miss the nights they spent together, discovering each other, loving each other, as much as he would miss waking up with her by his side.

And more than anything, Harry had grown so addicted to the way she made his heart race when she smiled or laughed, to that impossible fast beating that made him remember more than ever that he was _alive_.

‘I –‘

‘I know’, she cut him off, beaming.

Harry looked at her, careful not to miss any detail of her pretty face, although he knew it was unnecessary. He had already memorized it by now.

‘Don't forget to send me your owl’, she reminded him, and Harry smiled, thinking of the black owl she had given him on his birthday.

( _Harry had raised his eyebrows when Ginny handed him the cage with a new owl._

_‘Another gift?’_

_She blushed but kept her face steady._

_‘This is the official one, if anyone asks’, she said, making him laugh)._

‘You too. And no pressure, but I expect Gryffindor to win the Quidditch Cup’.

The smile on her face couldn’t be ever described as innocent.

‘When we win, will I get a special celebration? I think a victory kiss is mandatory by now’.

‘Didn't that happen just once?’

‘It takes once for beginning a tradition’.

"Hum… Win the championship and I’ll think about it. Mayhap you get more than just a kiss’, Harry offered, and she grinned openly. He helped her up the trunk on the train, and then they stared at each other, with Ginny already on the first step of the train. ‘I'll miss you’.

‘Me too’, she said, squeezing his hand. ‘But just two months and then we see each other in Hogsmeade?’

‘I wouldn't miss it for anything’, Harry promised, and for a change, he was the one to raise on his tiptoe to give her one last kiss before she closed the door.

Harry waited until she appeared in the compartment window and, after a few seconds, he saw that Hermione had joined her.

‘It will be weird, won't it?’, Ron asked, appearing emerging at his side, as they both waved to their girlfriends. The train started to leave.

Harry thought about the last time he said goodbye to Ginny – or specifically that he didn’t because he had to disappear in the aftermath of the wedding when the Ministry of Magic had fallen. He thought how he’d feared what would happen with her, how he didn't know whether he would see her again.

Now, Harry knew where she was going, and when he would see her again; there were days to cross off the calendar until he saw her again.

He smiled.

‘We'll see them soon’, he promised, and together, they apparated home.


End file.
